


Steal Away (Extremely Long Hiatus)

by Tib



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established relationship?, M/M, Published and updated in snippets, because I can never finish anything, could be bad or really good idk, first published fic so, idk what I’m doin, lol I hate myself, on will’s boat, so not really high class, they go on a high class cruise, whateveter fuck off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tib/pseuds/Tib
Summary: Will Graham discovered who he was, and he needed Hannibal at his side to be himself. Travelling to Italy, Will gets what he wants and keeps Hannibal to himself. They travel the waters on Will’s boat, learning more about each other’s mind (and body).Or murder husbands sailing the oceans on a gay boat trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neo_persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_persephone/gifts).



> So, don’t take this too seriously. It’s pretty short because I only want to post snippets. As it is, I wrote this LOOOONG ago. I never finished it and never wrote a lot to begin with. I’m posting it now to get some feedback. I have some more of this story, but I’ll wait to update when I get some critique.  
> Not really beta’d? (kinda sorta read over by my friend, neo_persephone)

Will Graham was comfortably resting in the cockpit of his recently repaired boat. The smell of the salt water was assaulting his nose. It was pleasant.

  
He was alone, but Will didn’t feel alone. He revelled in the companionship that the ocean offered. Unlike certain human beings, the ocean didn’t inconvenience him to delve into the dark minds of killers. The ocean didn’t confuse his reality. It settled it.

  
On the blue waters, Will Graham’s mind was clear. Before, when it wasn’t clear and it felt like he was viewing his life through a foggy window, Will couldn’t decipher his true self. Here, on this boat, on top of the vast waters, and underneath the searing sun, Will knew exactly who he was.

  
And he was his true self with Hannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, updating real quick because I wanted those who read this to get a better taste. 100 words aren't enough sometimes. Anyway, here is another snippet, PLS ENJOY

Calloused hands reached out for the lapels of a (no doubt, expensive) suit. But Will’s hands were not seeking out the suit. They were searching for Hannibal. His skin, his mind, and his soul—Will yearned for everything that Hannibal was made of.

“Will.”

“I forgive you.”

  
  


Italy was beautiful, but not nearly as much as it was to be alone with Hannibal on the boat that Will pieced-together himself. It was satisfying to have Hannibal on his craft, the very thing Will created specifically for Hannibal and himself. When he stepped on the boat with him at his side, he felt at peace.

“You came for me.”

Yes, Will did come for Hannibal. All of him. “Are you surprised?” he asked.

The smug smile that crossed Hannibal’s face irritated Will, but he chose not voice it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding more because I want love.

_Oh! God—_

Will always enjoyed the rocking of the boat, but it was nothing compared the way Hannibal rocked his hips against him. The two of them combined destroyed Will within seconds, but he didn’t mind being destroyed so magnificently.

His body was covered with bruises, each of them written into his skin by Hannibal’s mouth, spelling out sentences of painful passion. And _god_ , did Hannibal have a way with words. Hands gripped his hips, and Hannibal’s hot breath settled itself into Will’s very being. He was being devoured.

His name fell from Hannibal’s lips, and his heart pounded harder.

_Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal,_ it spoke to him. 

Suddenly, Will was falling, his body stilling as he did. His body screamed it’s pleasure, and it echoed to his core. Hannibal was above him and was falling with him. They were together.

Hannibal laid on top of him, and Will welcomed the weight. The week they had been adrift was spent reconnecting, making up for the time they lost.

“Where are we going, Will?” The man on top of him asked, his breath brushing Will’s jaw and ear. He shivered.

He didn’t know the answer to the question. He thought about how he was going to reply, thinking of all the possible things he could say. He decided on the truth: “I don’t know.”

He heard the amusement in the older man’s response. “What do you know?”

“You are...” Will searched for the right words, but none of them were right. Nothing was _right_ with Hannibal. Things were only ever intoxicating with him. He was an addiction. “With me.”

Hannibal pulled back, his eyes seeking Will’s own. “But for how long? How long will we last until we sink into the ground and push up daisies?”

Will laughed, dread bubbling in his chest. “We would not be pushing any daisies. Nightshade is better fitted to us.”

“Dangerous to consume, but beautiful to behold.”

“Are we beautiful, Doctor Lecter?”

“When we were with Bedelia, we were beautiful.”

“Do you mean when we _killed_ Bedelia?”

They did kill Bedelia, but Will couldn’t see it as beautiful. Passionate, vulgar, and laced with bloodlust, yes, it was all of those things. But beauty didn’t belong to Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter.

“You will see it soon. When we are together again, your mind will be intertwined with mine and you will see what I see. There is beauty in the masterpieces we create together.”

Hannibal moved and laid beside Will, where they’ve laid beside one another every night they’ve been together. It felt normal, and Will embraced it.

“When our minds are woven and I can’t tell who I am, what will you do?”

  
“Do not worry, Will. I will tell you who you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, ya’ll. I’ve come to accept it as a headcanon that Hannibal loves Lana Del Rey, so be on the lookout for a one-shot of that in the future if that’s something you’re interested in.  
> Also, I’ve literally written nothing in years... so we’ll see if this ever gets finished. You’ve been warned.

Will enjoyed seeing Hannibal so lax. He didn’t wear his suits and settled for simple button-ups and dress pants. It made him look more obtainable, more human.

  
_Not even Doctor Hannibal Lecter is pretentious enough to wear a suit on a boat._

  
Despite Hannibal’s aura of serenity, Will could tell the other man felt life on a boat—a life Will was well accustomed to—was disparaging.

  
And Will also had an inkling Hannibal was tired of fish.


End file.
